Manoir Vongola
by FairyVocallen
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi se voit hériter d'un manoir apartenant à sa famille : Le manoir Vongola.Ce que personne ne sait c'est que ce manoir est hanté et que ces fantômes ne sont pas tous sympathique.
1. Présentation

Hum Hum… Voici la présentation de ma nouvelle fic : Manoir Vongola

Alors le résumé : Sawada Tsunayoshi se voit hériter d'un manoir apartenant à sa famille : Le manoir Vongola. Tsuna ne voulant pas habiter dans un manoir si immense tout seul décide de proposer à ses amis d'y vivre avec lui. Ce que personne ne sait c'est que ce manoir est hanté et que ces fantômes nes ont pas tous sympathique.

Donc cette fic est inspiré de la saison 1 d'American horror Story : The murder house.

Giotto est le grand-frère de Tsuna et G celui de Gokudera et d'Uri( sui est donc humain dans la fic). Pas de mafia où d'Arcobaleno ( comme dans mon autre fic Coven) Aussi si y a un peu de persos OOC s c'est normal

Pairings :

-R27

-B26

-1800

-8059

-XS

-Tsuna x Basil (pas beaucoup)

-Colonello x Lal

-Bel x Mammon

-G x Giotto

Ca en fait des couples !

Les fantômes sont à découvrir ! Je posterais le prologue dans la semaine sûrement, je l'ai presuqe finis. Bon et bah on se voit au prologue ! :p

Dernière chose : Si quelqu'un a une idée pour le titre vu que j'ai eu du mal à en trouver un, faîtes moi des propositions ! Voilà j'ai tout dit n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ! Jaa nee !

FairyVocallen


	2. Prologue

OH-A-YO ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voilà le prologue tant attendus ! Bonne lecture !

Prologue :

Bien le bonjour. Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi et j'ai aujourd'hui je viens d'hériter du manoir familiale : Le manoir Vongola. J'ai décidé d'y habiter à condition que mes amis peuvent aussi mais pour l'instant seul quatre d'entre eux sont installé : Enma mon meilleur ami, Fran l'amie d'enfance d'Enma, Giotto mon grand frère et Rasiel l'un de ses amis. Au début, j'étais vraiment réticent à y retourner parceque c'est dans se manoir que… mon petit-ami Basil est mort… il y a trois ans maintenant mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. J'ai de nombreuses fois essayé de me refaire mais j'arrive jamais a laissé quelqu'un me toucher même mes amis s'inquiète pour moi… Ce manoir, peut être ais-ce une chance. Quand on est arrivé ici les voisins se sont manifestés, un jeune couple marié Colonello et Lal. Ils sont très gentils. En y repensant ils vivent avec un certain reborn, son regard sur moi était vraiment étrange…

-A quoi tu pense Tsuna ?

-Ha ! Fran tu m'as fait peur.

-Pardon… Je voulais te dire que Bel et la garce allait venir habiter ici après-demain pour finir leur « lune de miel ».

-Fran… Comment te sens-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien ! Je vais pouvoir le récupérer ! Justement je vais m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! Jaa nee Tsuna !

-Fran attends ! Ha… Il est partit…

La garce comme l'a appelé Fran c'est Mammon, une fille du lycée qui était dans la même classe que Belphégor. Elle est était folle amoureuse mais quand elle a appris quil était en couple avec Bel elle a toujours tout fait pour les séparer. Sans succès bien sûr. Fran connait Bel mieux que personne. Et quand Bel s'est fait renverser par cette voiture, une fois qu'on est tous arrivé à l'hôpital, Mammon était là l'embrassant et Bel n'avait pas l'air d'être contre. Fran a été détruit et a sombré dans la dépression jusqu'à qu'il aille demander le pourquoi à Bel qui lui a dit qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu. Mammon a profitée de l'amnésie de Bel pour l'avoir pour elle. Fran n'a jamais abandonné mais ils se sont mariés et tout de suite partit en lune de miel. Il avait quand même l'air heureux alors on s'est jamsi posé de questions.

-Tsunayoshi…

-Salut Enma ! Tu vas bien ?

-Hi-Hibari…

-Hibari-san ?

-Hibari a appelé, il vient habiter ici.

Alors ça c'est pas cool du tout. Je vous explique : La première année de lycée, Enma a eu le coup de foudre pour Hibari Kyoya le chef du comité de discipline. De ce fait Enma qui était un vrai génie ( un QI de 195 quand même ) a fait exprès d'avoirde mauvaise note pour avoir son attention ce qui a très bien fonctionné et il a eu droit à des cours particuliers d'Hibari-san lui-même. Cependant un jour il a entendu une conversation entre deux filles et l'une d'elle disait sortir avec Hibari-san. Enma l'a crut tout de suite et a fait remonter ses notes considérablement en évitant sans cesse Hibari. On a finit le lycée comme ça. On n'a jamais su si c'était vrai pour Hibari et cette fille mais Enma n'a jamais voulut rien savoir et est partit étudier aux Etas-Unis oubliant tout ça. Il est revenu seulement l'année dernière et quand je lui ai proposé d'habiter ici il a tout de suite accepté. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout.

En repensant à Basil… Ce n'est pas le seul qui est mort ici… Mon grand-frère Giotto n'a pas arreté de raconter des histoires de fantôme quand on était gosse. Ca m'a toujours effrayé et là je commence à flipper maintenant parce que j'avais totalement oublié ! Au secours !

Deux jours plus tard, rien ne s'était passé ( Pas d'esprits malins super ! ) et on était déjà bien nombreux dans la maison : Moi, Fran, Enma, Hibari-san, Belphégor, Mammon, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, maman, G, Giotto et Uri. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que ca s'est produit…

Tadaa ! Alors pas décus j'éspère. J'lai finit aujourd'hui HOURRA ! Dans le chapitre 1 on découvre les deux premiers fantômes ! Au prochain chapitre alors !

Reviews ?


	3. MESSAGE

Ohayo gozaimasu ! Je suis désolé de vous decevoir mais il n' auras pas de nouveau chapitre pendant toute les vacances !

Je suis en pause de Noël et de nouvel an donc on se retrouveras donc à la rentrée

arivederci Minna !

Fairyvocallen


	4. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

2014

PDV Enma

Je me sens mal… Depuis qu'Hibari est venu habiter ici, j'arrête pas d'avoir envie de vomir. C'est désagréable. Tsuna et Fran sont là donc ils me réconfortes en cas de besoin mais ce n'est pas assez. Je me sens trop mal…Pourquoi suis-je donc tombé amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi ais-je donc fait exprès d'avoir de mauvaises notes juste pour avoir son attention ? Ne l'aurais-je donc pas eu si j'avais eu de bien meilleurs résultats ? J'ai eu peur… Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais quand j'ai entendu cette fille dire qu'elle sortait avec Hibari, j'ai simplement pas pu. C'était la plus populaire des filles de l'école, j'avais aucune chance face à elle. J'ai préféré m'éloigné de lui… C'était sûrement pas le truc le plus intelligent à faire mais… J'étais jeune et vraiment idiot à l'époque. A la fin du lycée je suis partit étudié dans un autre pays… Pour oublier, pour l'oublier, lui… j'avais vraiment peur…

PDV Normal

Fran regardait Mammon et Bel chuchoter entre eux au petit-déjeuné. C'est dire si il était en rogne contre elle. C'est SON Bel ! Quand Belphégor quitta la pièce, Fran en profita pour parler à Mammon :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fran ? Demanda celle-ci

-Ma-Mammon… Je dois te parler.

-De quoi donc ?

-De Bel

- Il est à moi… Il m'appartient maintenant

-Plus pour logntemps. Je vais le récupérer

-Et comment ?

-Je vais le séduire comme au lycée. Je vais le refaire tomber amoureux de moi.

-Comme si c'était possible ! Que crois-tu avoir de plus que moi hein ?! Bel est MON mari pas le tien !

-Ton mari que tu n'es même pas capable de faire bander

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

-Les murs ont des oreilles. Alors tu vois moi ce que j'ai de plus que toi ? Moi je l'excite et il suffit que je danse sensuellement devant lui pour la lui faire lever.

Fran sortit de la cuisine à son tour ravi d'avoir fait fermé son clapet à la voleuse de petit-ami, le jeu allait enfin pouvoir commencer et heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul !

PDV Bel

J'avais entendu un hurlement puis des pleurs… Je suis resté là en face de la scène que j'étais entrain de voir : Tsuna était à genoux en pleurs et à côté de lui se trouvait baigné de sang le corps de Basil, son petit-ami décédé il y a cinq ans. Impossible ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Je vis le corps de Basil se lever et m'hurler dessus :

-Belphégor va-t-en d'ici ! Partez tous de cette maison ! TOUS !

Et Basil disparut. C'était quoi ce truc ?! J'entendis la porte de la chambre où je me trouvais se fermer violement. Je sursaute et me retourne pour me retrouver en face de … Fran ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ? Mammon m'avait prévenu qu'au lycée il me courait après tandis que j'était en couple avec elle. Mais pourtant pourquoi je veux tellement me retrouver seul avec lui ? Pourquoi ais-je tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser dès que je le vois ? Je me sens si déboussolé. Je me sens si faible face à lui… pourquoi ? Je le voit s'approcher de moi et m'enlacer par la taille. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Pourquoi je réagis au quart de tour quand il est si près de moi ? Il me regarde dans les yeux, mon corps vacille. Je me sens quitter mon corps, je ne peux plus me contrôler et je lui saute dessus, l'embrassant voracement. Le baiser devient violent, passionné, pressant. Je prends conscience de ce que je fais et m'éloigne de lui. J'hallète et prends mes jambes à mon cou, courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur… Rasiel… Et merde !

PDV Basil

Ca n'a pas marché… Bel n'étais sûrement pas la personne à qui ferait peur un cadavre qui lui hurle de partir de cette maison. Tsuna a toujours l'air d'être triste. Je l'ai protégé ce jour là il y a cinq ans… Tsuna je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait pour toi ce jour là. Ton père je le detestait et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Iemetsu Sawada ne te méritait pas ! Cet enfoiré ! J'ai bien fait de le tuer juste après ma « mort ».

2009

-Tsu-chan ! Faisons nos devoirs ensemb- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Iemetsu ?!

Tsuna était sur le sol en sang et Iemestu au dessus de lui près à entrer en lui, je lui sautais dessus et le frappait en visage. Tsuna me crie d'arrêter mais je n'en faisais rien, ça en était trop ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher de cette manière et surtout pas de le frapper ! Je ne l'avais pas vu mais il avait une arme et je me suis pris une balle en plein dans le cœur. J'étais mort sur le sol de notre chambre là où tous nos meilleurs moments c'était déroulés : ma déclaration minable et pathétique, notre premier baiser, notre première fois, nos disputes puis nos réconciliations. Là où je suis mort et là où je t'ai vu pleurer ton désespoir. Iemetsu s'est barré mais avant qu'il ne quitte la maison, j'ai réussis à le tuer avec un couteau en pleine poitrine et je l'ai laissé là se vider de son sang. Après je suis remonté te voir, pleurant à chaudes larmes… Tsuna, sois heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre je t'en prie est la seule chose que j'ai pensé avant de m'évaporer dans une autre pièce de la maison.

2014

Après, j'ai rencontré tous les autres de cette maison. Ils ont nombreux et il veulent faire ressentir leur souffrance à tous ceux qui habitent cette maison. Je dois protéger Tsuna à tout prix je ne le laisserais pas mourir ! Jamais ! Je dois le rendre heureux et cela même si ce n'est pas avec moi… Le voisin d'à côté, je me demande si il est digne de confiance… Tsuna-chan… Je t'aime tellement mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu dois partir d'ici avec les autres.

PDV Normal

Il était tard, tout le monde était déjà partit dormir. Dans la chambre d'Enma, un jeune homme blond regardait le jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu dormir en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Enma bougea et le jeune homme recula sa main tout en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre. Avec la lueur de la lune on pouvait aperçevoir une énorme entaille sur sa gorge… Le jeune homme pleurait.

Salut tout le monde ! Pour commencer je voualis vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont le meilleurs moyens pour moi de me motiver puis j'éspère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de cette suite parce que là je suis pas rassuré du tout donc laissez des reviews pour me remonter le moral ?


	5. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

2014

PDV Enma

Je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement observé, suivi… J'ai un peu peur… La nuit dernière, j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer juste à côté de mon lit mais quand je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait rien. Ce n'est pas tout. Chaque nuit, je sens quelqu'un caresser mes cheveux ert me rassurer sur mes sentiments. C'est comme si cette personne savait pour moi et Hibari. Une personne ayant vécu la même chose que moi. J'ai envie de savoir mais en même temps j'ai un peu peur. Cette maison est bizarre.

PDV Rasiel

Hier, j'ai parlé à mon frère mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Fran m'a dit de ne pas m'en occuper mais Bel ne sait vraiment ce qu'il rate. Fran l'aime et c'est déjà un immense honneur qu'on lui donne. Il ne comprends pas et ne comprendras jamais, cet idiot. J'ai tenté maintes et maintes fois de lui faire rappeler que c'est Fran qu'il aime et pas cette Mammon ! J'auraisdû la tuer dès que j'en avais l'occasion ! Elle qui était si detestée au lycée. Personne ne l'aimais. Bel m'a quand même fait une magnifique échymose… Bah, je lui ai laissé un cadeau aussi donc ça va. Oh ma petite infirmière est là. Lucky !

PDV Normal

Belphégor se trouvait dans la salle de bain à soigner son arcade ouverte. Fran passant par là, décida de l'aider.

-Attends, laissez-moi faire.

-Oui…

-Et voilà !

-Merci…

-Ce n'est rien Bel.

-Pourquoi… ?

-He ?

-Pourquoi suis-je bien en ta préscence ?

-Pourquoi tu dis…

-Pourquoi ais-je tant envie de toi ?

Après avoir posé sa question, Bel sauta sur les de la douche. Il emmêle sa langue avec la sienne et passe ses mains sous son débardeur. Fran pousse pluseurs soupirs de plaisir dans le baiser provoquant plus de désir chez Bel qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand le blond lui lâcha enfin la bouche, le vert était pantelant, rougissant en un mot adorable. Bel allait continuer quand Mammon entra dans la pièce…

PDV Tsuna

J'ai entendu des cris et des pleurs venant d'une des sallesd e bains. Avant que je puisse monter voir, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'allais donc ouvrir mais avant d'atteindre l'entrée du manoir, je sentis une main sur mon épaule droite. Je me retourne et voir Enma mort de peur.

-Tsu… Tsuna… J'ai vu… J'ai vu un… Fantôme…

-Un fantôme ? De quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai vu… Un jeune homme blond… Il pleurait dans ma chambre… Et il avait… une énorme entaille au cou… IL AVAIT LA GORGE TRANCHEE !

Je regardais Enma paniquer et pleurer de peur. La sonnerie de la porte avait cessé, je l'emmène donc à la cuisine pour qu'il puisse boire de l'eau quand je vois assis sur une chaise le fantôme qu'il m'a décrit.

Juin 1997

-Dis, on va vraiment habiter cette maison ?

-Oui. Tu veux hein Dino ?

-OUI ! OUI ! Milles fois oui ! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Dino… Bienvenue chez nous mon amour.

-Mukuro…

Octobre 1997

-Non ! Mukuro pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai jamais aimé ! Tu m'a toujours dégouté !

-Mukuro, range ce couteau ne ?

-Ta gueulle ! Je vais te tuer… tu as gâché ma vie !

Une vitre se brise, des hurlments retentissent. Du sang partout… Deux corps ensanglantés, main dans la main, amoureux…

2014

Je regarde le jeune homme blond pleurer à chaudes larmes… Dino Cavallone… L'un des anciens propriétaire… C'est quoi ce délire ?!

§§§ §§§ §§§ §§§ §§§

Voilà ! Nous avons donc découvert un deuxième fantôme et qui pleurait aux côtés d'Enma !

Bien sûr l'histoire de Dino reste vague mais c'est normale, c'est voulu ! C'est pour vous frustrer ! Donc qui est « l'infirmière » de Rasiel ? Que s'est-il passé dans la salle de bain avec Mammon ? Que de questions que de questions ! On découvre ça au prochain chapitre !

Prochain chapitre, j'éspère la semaine prochaine ! Salut !


End file.
